People riding motorcycles and bicycles during rain storms or immediately thereafter are often exposed to injurious effects to their clothing and their health from these wet riding conditions. While sitting on both a motorcycle or a bicycle the lower leg of the rider is in a vertical position. During or soon after a rain storm, both the front of the lower leg and the front of the shoes are in the direct path of the water spray and splash caused from the front wheel rolling through puddles on wet roads. Motorcycle riders often wear expensive boots that can be mined by being exposed to this constant spray of splashing water. Likewise, bicycle riders often wear expensive footwear such as sneakers that can be ruined by constantly being exposed to this splashing water. Further, a cycle riders pants can be soaked from tiding through these conditions. Besides ruining clothes, the continued exposure to wet clothes caused by the constant spray can increase the rider's chances of catching sickness and colds.
People have worn baggy nylon type water repellant garments to protect their clothes and body from the effects of rain for many years. Often these garments include either or both a baggy nylon type jacket and baggy nylon type pants, which are sometimes referred to as rain suits. However, these suits have been inadequate and are unsuitable to protect riders of motorcycles and bicycles from the inherent splashing that occurs from riding through puddles during or after rain storms. These baggy rain suits have inherent problems that make them unsuitable for use by cycle riders. For example, the baggy nature of a nylon type material reduces the aerodynamic needs of a cyclist. Further, rain suits are hot and cumbersome, and not easy to carry. Further, the baggy appearance of these suits is unsightly for many motorcycle and bicycle riders. A still another problem is that the baggy nature of nylon type pants can be dangerous to a cyclist. For example, a bicycle rider risks the chances that the baggy pants leg can get caught in the chains, pedals, guards and spokes of the bicycle. A motorcycle rider risks the same problems as the bicycle rider with additional problems. Since nylon type materials are highly flammable and the hot exhaust pipes and engine of motorcycles are located near the legs of the rider, the rider risks getting physically burned by wearing baggy flammable materials. Further, portions of baggy nylon rain gear that contact an engine and exhaust pipes are destroyed. A still another problem is that nylon type materials have generally been thin and thus prone to tearing and thus are not adequately durable over time. The increased wind effect on motorcycle and bicycle riders further decreases the life span of nylon type materials. A still another problem with using baggy nylon type pants is their flimsy material offers little insulation when a cyclist is riding in cold weather.
Thus, the need exists for adequately and safely protecting the legs and shoes of motorcycle and bicycle riders from rain conditions.